Mechanical tension and loads may be measured for various purposes. For example, measurements may be made to determine fatigue in materials, such as materials used in engineering and construction. Existing methods for checking and determining a load to a material may be based on detecting structural changes to the material. Such methods may involve consuming or destroying the material. Mechanical tension and loads may be measured to detect intentionally applied stress, for example in steering rods, or in operating parts of equipment. Torsion, torque, or bending may be detected in operating parts, e.g. steering rods.